


Winning

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Every Ship Is A Good Ship [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: As Best One Can in Under 500 Words :D, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Soccer Coaches AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Jody coaches her daughter Alex's soccer team.  Donna coaches her niece Claire's soccer team.  The two teams are the two best in their league.
Relationships: Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills
Series: Every Ship Is A Good Ship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600348
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Winning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts
> 
> Setting: Soccer Field  
> Genre: undefined  
> Trope: Enemies to Friends to Lovers  
> Prompt: Domesticity (moving in together; nesting; shopping; building a family or meeting the family; getting a cat or dog; kidfic)

Jody let loose a scream of joy as the final buzzer sounded. She couldn’t help it. And really, who could blame her? The soccer team she coached had just won the championship! Sure, it was a pre-teen summer league, not a World Cup or something, but a championship was a championship.

All of her players were surrounding her, jumping and screaming and shrieking in joy. Jody jumped and screamed right along with her girls, and held out her arms to her daughter Alex. It wasn’t often that Alex would submit to a hug and almost never in front of her friends, but this time, Alex didn’t hesitate before jumping at her mother with a squeal.

The other team’s coach and one of her players were fighting their way through the screaming crowd, and Jody let go of her daughter to start fighting through to the other coach. It was getting crowded as the players’ families started running onto the field, but Jody finally managed to get there.

Donna threw her arms around Jody, lifting her up into the air and spinning her around. “That was AWESOME, Jodio! Best game I’ve ever coached!”

“Even if you lost?” Jody teased.

“Can’t win ‘em all, can you?” Donna said, not letting it dim her smile one bit. “Besides, you won! That’s worth celebrating! Although if you’d’a told me that at the beginning of the season…”

“Oh, I know, right?” Jody clung to Donna as her feet touched the ground. Their teams had played against each other in the very first scrimmage, right after school let out, and Alex had pointed out Donna’s niece Claire as the girl who had made her hate her science class so much. Donna insisted that their girls just needed a better environment in which to bond and they’d be good friends. Jody disagreed, but their teams kept ending up at the same tournaments, and Donna wouldn’t leave them alone. Eventually, it had only been self-defense to befriend Donna.

As it turned out, they had a lot in common. Both of them were cops. Both of them had taken in stubborn children as a way to cope with loss. Jody had found Alex after she had lost her husband and son to illness and Alex had watched her entire family get killed; Donna took Claire in when her father got religion and took off on some holy crusade and her mother abandoned Claire to try to find him and drag him home. The girls had eventually made friends, too, once they got past the initial misconceptions about the other. They both enjoyed a good rush but loved romantic comedies when they got home. And now, well…

Donna kissing her was not a surprise. Jody very carefully ignored the whistles and cheering from the girls around them, letting herself focus on Donna instead. This was a long time coming, and between the championship and the kiss, this day could not get any better.


End file.
